Swift Shadows
by jniklaus
Summary: Tyrendis is sent off to follow a young blood elf huntress named Adrienne. His mission is not disclosed and he isn't too happy about the arrangement. Worst of all he can't kill her or any of her friends. His mission will unfold before his eyes...
1. Chapter 1

Tyrendis felt the icy breeze hit him in the face and turned over trying to fall back asleep. After a few more tosses and turns he realized that wasnt going to happen. How long had he been asleep? Not that long from the looks of it.

He lifted himself off the ground and fell into a crouch surveying the land from his high point seat. The view was beautiful if only he was there for better circumstances. Not that he could complain, it wasnt as if following around a simple ranger was difficult. Considering how inexperienced she was this was a cake walk.

He had spent the whole night watching her socialize. How she had enough time to camp in a tavern late into the night with no concern for her training was beyond Tyrendis. Seems as if his races distant relatives were more relaxed and less dedicated than his people. No surprise it should be then that they had tried to take the easy way out and join with an idiot who would lead them to their doom.

He let out a deep sigh rubbing his citrine yellow eyes wondering how he had gotten himself into this. Traipsing through the land of his enemys recruits was way below his talents. Tyrendis had learned long ago not to question his orders.

Smiling to himself he had to wonder if the sloppy drunk girl had awoken yet. If he had seen one more little boy paladin run by he was going to tear the camp apart. It was lke a never ending factory. Why the huntress thought them attractive was beyond Tyrendis. With their corrupted eyes, scrawny bodies, horrible dancing... -oh Elune dont get him started on the dancing. Anyway, none of this was his concern.

"Already losing your edge I see," he shook his head.

Talking to himself was another thing to add to the list. He leaned foreward looking over the ledge hearing a voice upon the wind. Standing up he looked down at his thickly muscled dark azure pigmented arms, slowly he could see the white hair sprouting from his skin. First one arm then the other, he smiled to himself with a hint of arrogance. He could feel his ears tuning into his surroundings and his face stretching out to take a rigid feline form, long fangs protruding from that cocky grin. His body propelled foreward and he landed on what were his hands mere moments ago. His long elegant tail moving horizontally back and forth he let out a deep low growl as his ears tuned into the voice upon the wind.

Back to work.

Adrienne woke on a smaller circular red and gold bed fit for royalty. She opened one eye first checking her surroundings then the other. How did she get here?

Oh yes, she recalled her ale binge the night before. Most of it was a blur. She sat up trying to remember what had happened. Surely she had just wondered to the cozy bed drunk as she was and went to sleep right?

Adrienne got up from the bed straightening her gear best she could. She checked her reflection in the mirror across the room fixing her hair best she could muster. Her head was pounding steadily distracting her.

She had promised her trainer she would come by today to catch up. She loved being a huntress but she sure did miss the way of the royalty. Mirrors, baths, perfumes, fine clothing, delicious dining -

"Hey Adrienne! Glad to see you finally came around. I was worried I was going to have to give you mouth to mouth."

Did she mention privacy? Privacy was an after thought these days. She turned around to see Alazar standing there, grinning. Why the hell was he so fucking happy?

"I found you passed out at the bar and thought you might appreciate a _comfortable_ bed. Although not is good as mine..." His eyebrows rose as he talked. Folding his arms across his broad chest he continued,"Served its purpose clearly."

_Great,_ she thought. Alazar wasnt Mr. Kindness, it was all a way to get an upper hand on her like always. She had known him for years and he hadnt changed a bit.

"Yeah, thanks," she said dryly gathering her equipment she headed for the stairs. As she closed the gap between the bed and the top of the stairs Alazar stepped in front of her. She lifted her head placing her hands on her hips. "Move?"

Catching the tone in her voice he decided to push her buttons a little. "Please?"

"Yeah, whatever, just move out of my way," she said securing her bow to her back. "I dont have all day to stand here while you try to flatter yourself."

She had known him for many years. His family was of the same royalty as hers. Unfortunately she had to see him at every social event and there was never a way to avoid him. She had no doubt tried.

"Oh, are you finally going to learn to get a little pet?" He grinned raising an eyebrow at her. "You know I learned to tame pussy long ago. You would have had first hand experience already if I had my way..." His voice drifted away as he moved closer reaching his fingers out towards her face.

_So thats what this was all about_, she thought.

"You know we are perfect for each other. Youre beautiful, royalty, and a skilled huntress. And me, well Im me," he smiled watching her expression as his fingers ran along her jaw line. "Just think about it, okay? I have to run an errand for the Knights but I will be back kater, maybe we could talk seriously then?"

"I guess," she said. She was really not in the mood to talk about the marrying of families and other stupid bullshit.

Adrienne eased past him clearing the stairs with ease. She turned around to see Alazar standing at the top of the stairs, clearly pleased with himself. Unbelievable.

She left building disgusted with how her day had already started. This wasnt the first confrontation and she was sure it wouldnt be the last. She seriously doubted he would feel remorse for forcing her to marry him.

She lifted her head and made her way across the square. It was probably best she started taking her training seriously. After all what were her choices? Leaving home as a huntress with legacy or... Alazar.

_Alazar..._ She sneered.


	2. Chapter 2

Tyrendis descended the mountain slowly jumping from ledge to ledge, his moves so swift after shifting to his feline form. He could feel every muscle movement under his tight skin, not to mention every movement in nature around him. Every part of his being one with nature, this was his blessing.

Coming upon the road he dematerialized blending into the shadows. Being seen was the last thing he needed. Elune knows these Sindorei hung around socializing everywhere.

Adrienne started along the path to the retreat hoping she could finish her training quickly today. She wasnt in the mood after Alazars little stunt.

Rounding the corner she got the oddest feeling of someone watching her. Nonsense. There was no one in sight. Probably just a rogue messing with her head.

_He should be so lucky to be stealthed, _she thought. _I would end him myself with one swift arrow._

She shook her head. This wasnt her talking Alazar always brought out the worst in her. Yet another reason they definitely should not be together.

Adrienne arrived at the retreat and heaved a sigh of relief. At least she could relax here among her peers. She walked up to the innkeeper after briefly glancing around the room for Hannovia.

"Have you seen Hannovia around today?" She asked as politely as she could manage.

"Ah yes, she mentioned a student would be coming today. You are to meet her in Farstriders Square in the capital." The innkeeper bowed her head a little smiling, clearly satisfied with her service.

Just great. Adrienne turned around heading towards the path that lead to the city. If she had to see Alazar there she was going to lose her temper. Blood Knights did pretty much nothing, unless you counted standing around staring into space. All Adrienne could figure is they were some sort of live mannequins for the race.

She giggled a little to herself shaking her head. It wouldnt take her long to arrive if she just got to it. Maybe she could just practice the lesson on the way and show up with a pet. Surely her trainers would all be impressed.

"-Meet her in Farstriders Square in the capital."

So she was headed to the city. Tyrendis felt a smile spreading across his feline face exposing his fangs even more. Finally some kind of action. Sneaking around the capital should hone his senses better than thy had been in a long time.

If Adrienne was any example of the inhabitants of this idiotic race he wouldnt have any issues. Not like he had a choice listening in to her conversations came with the job. So far this had proven to be mind numbingly boring.

Suddenly the girl stopped in the middle of the path digging into her pack. He had nearly walked straight into her focusing on his task ahead. She was searching for something, items scattered on the ground she removed some kind of trap and a... Stick?

Tyrendis slinked back off the path giving her room. He wanted to see just what she was attempting, this was sure to be entertaining.

His deep ember eyes followed her as she eased off the path closer to a giant orange dragonhawk. She leaned down prying the trap open and stood up focusing intenly on the animal. Slowly she lifted the _stick_ at the animal. What the...?

She was obviously trying to tame this poor being. Tyrendis peered into its mind feeling her effect beginning. Obviously her trap didnt trigger because it was hitting her while the little 58" figure held up a stick. He had always thought it was a more personal bond, not raising a magic _stick._

Finally the animal just turned and flew off. He laughed to himself and suddenly she jumped looking around. Had she heard him? It was possible, that was one of the funniest sights he ever saw. The dragonhawk beat the hell out of the woman while she stood there with a... Stick raised to the air.

Adrienne was starting to second guess herself as she tasted blood in her mouth and began seeing red. So this was why the trainers were there.

What was that gruff noise? It had startled her and she jumped. As she pulled a chunk of bread from her pack she sat to eat it and surveyed the area. Nothing...

That was the second time in the same day, and hunters are very perceptive. She glanced across the grass land at the red lynx up ahead. Maybe a feline pet was her calling.

After talking herself into it she lifted herself from the ground and made her way over to it. Upon closer inspection she found there were more lynx to be had.

She crept through them carefully inspecting each one. If this went about as well as the last attempt it was going to be even more painful. She felt something brush against her legs and nudge against her hand. She spun around immediately to see a huge bright white... Lynx?


	3. Chapter 3

Adrienne stood there, jaw on the ground trying to put this situation all together as the huge whit lynx focused its deep yellow eyes on hers. It's eyes seemed more than animal, odd. She felt pressure on her leg as if something was leaned against it. She reached down not daring to take her eyes off of the magnificent creature in front of her. Her hand met with thick fur and a deep vibration, what she assumed was the equivalent of a house cat's purr.

The white lynx let out a huff and bound for the trees in the distance. Try as she might Adrienne could not keep up with it... Or had it disappeared? No matter she had no time to waste following around an animal. Being that this red lynx was now following her around she guessed there was no need to stay out here when she was expected. Her fingers found the cat's nape and she scratched absent mindedly.

"Time to head to town.. Ki? That sounds like a great name. What do you think?" She stared at him half expecting him to answer. He rubbed his face against her arm looking up at her. This was as close as an answer she was going to get. She rose trying to gather herself for the journey ahead. Still turning over the scene in the clearing she made her way along the beaten path.

What was with that white lynx? It was out of place. Something not right about it. Then why did she want to cancel her little trip to town and search the woods? She didn't honestly believe she would find anything. She was comforted by the sound of Ki's thick pads hitting the path behind her. She hoped she had chosen the right pet. They were going to be together a long time. But after all, he had chosen her hadn't he? By the time she looked up from the path she had been staring at she was seeing the dark red and gold gates of her capital city.

Tyrendis stopped to catch his breath just as he hit the line of trees and went invisible. Shit.. what was he going to do now? Maybe she hadn't seen him... Yeah right, he stood there in plain sight for Elune only knows how long. If she hadn't seen him she wouldn't have started following him. Now he was going to have to return home and skip the tour of Silvermoon. Not that that bothered him but surely he would hear about this slip up.

She was a sight up close though. She was 5'8", built with that wirey muscle look, and had beautifully thick reddish brown hair. Her long delicate ears extending from her hair had the same build as her body and were nothing like the women's back home. Her clothes fit her just right, as if they were made for her. All of this framed those green.. evil... Fel eyes.

That snapped him out of his daze. What the hell was he doing? Standing out here mulling over the looks of his target? His enemy? For all he should be concerned she was huge ass orc with horrible hygiene and jagged protruding teeth. Better yet a two toed troll with tusks. All the Horde were the same, packaging matters none. Why couldn't he get that stare she had given him out of his mind then? None of that mattered now, he would be headed back home and probably removed from his duties. This is what he wanted all along, sure not the failure but the homecoming.

Let's be honest neither him nor his superiors could have foreseen her taking this long to move on from her home area. He had been here months and no leads as to why he was even sent here in the first place.

She entered the gates taking note of how the pathways changed into fine pavers below her feet. Everyone seemed so lively as if nothing was going on outside these walls. As she passed the bank she could hear hooves approaching her slowly, almost lazily. Champion Vranesh no doubt. Adrienne was quite sure that he never left the city. She had seen him riding past Farstrider Square with that cocky smirk on his face. He stopped in front of her giving her a short mocking bow from atop his horse. He smirked,"What brings you here Lady Adrienne?"

"Oh you know, I couldn't stand not seeing your sexy ass everyday," she retorted rolling her eyes.

"Is that so? Well I am honored to hear you think of me." What the hell was it with paladins? She side stepped the champion and continued making her way through the Royal Exchange towards Farstrider's Square. Adrienne could feel his eyes on her back as she walked away. Sure it may have been rude but she had places to be and that didn't include any paladins.

Ki let out a huff clearly agreeing with her. Maybe he could read her mind. Either way he was an agreeable companion. She walked up to the door housing her trainers and let out a sigh rubbing Ki behind the ears. She turned and crossed the threshold. As she rounded the corner the sight almost knocked her on her ass back outside the door.

Hannovia, Oninath, and Marrah stood there talking amongst themselves. The presence of the dark ranger could not be good news and to be honest unnerved Adrienne a great deal. In truth she had never seen a dark ranger in person before. Her dark gray skin and crimson eyes the only noticeable difference between the trainers and her. If you didn't count the way she carried herself and the slight echo to her voice when she spoke.

"Ah, Adrienne, you made it," Marrah stated matter of factly raising her blood red eyes to meet Adrienne's. "We have much to discuss about your future. Surely you know of your lineage. The Dark Lady thinks it best you come back to Lordaeron with me." Adrienne's face turned to confusion as she glared at the dark ranger.

"I don't really see how my parents have anything to do with my being taken to the Undercity, and even less to do with the Dark Lady herself." She heard her voice drifted while she tried to piece this all together. Marrah's long eyebrows furrowed. She glanced at either Hunter trainer her red eyes burning holes through their surprised looks.

"So they haven't spoken to you of your true lineage one can assume?" Her head spun back around meeting Adrienne's blank stare. "Obviously not..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Dark Ranger was not too pleased at the ignorance in the room with her. She sighed and glanced around the room. Her patience had died long ago; really she had no time for this. These people had obviously not told the girl of her true family or anything of value it seemed.

Worse yet she was going to have to escort her back to Undercity herself.

"Enough!" Marrah cut everyone off, tired of listening to them bicker amongst each other about who should of told what. "I have orders to detain the girl and bring her back to Undercity with me. The orders are final and to be honest you elves don't have much of a say so.

Tyrendis made his way through Stormwind towards the SI: 7 building. He was not looking forward to this briefing. He had shown himself to the object of his prey and wasn't sure what was going to happen to him. He already had one strike against him from the last escapade. Now this…

As he crossed the threshold of the doorway he wondered why he was the one to be following the girl. SI:7 was pretty much a rogue outfit. He was a druid, a good one sure, but still a druid. Any rogue could have snuck around there watching her. There was neither time for questioning orders nor a place for it.

He could feel eyes following him through the building. Maybe it was his imagin… no they were all turning to look at him. He kept his head up and eyes forward making his way to Master Shaw.

As he approached Shaw turned around to face him. His brown hair always neatly trimmed and styled fell forward framing his face. As the corners of his goatee lifted into a smile Tyrendis could feel his muscles relax. "Tyrendis! You made it back safely!" he exclaimed coming forward to shake his hand.

"Yes, though I am afraid not with the best of news..."

"What has happened?" Shaw's goatee returned to the position it was in, ridden with stress.

"The target saw me in a wide open field." Shaw's face turned to shock and… disappointment. Tyrendis added quickly, "I don't think she knew I was anything more than a common lynx. I know this sounds far-fetched but those elves don't have a clue about druids. Their culture doesn't teach them anything about us, especially at such a young age. Seems they just assume that powers of the arcane are the supremacy."

Shaw's face began to turn into a flustered deep red color. "Tyrendis I sent you there to watch the girl! Follow her! How hard could that have been? After the problems the King has had with you I knew you needed the break, needed to get out of here for a while. Now you tell me she seen you? She _seen _you! And I am supposed to believe what? That she thought you were just another cat prowling around the isle?"

"No sir," Tyrendis let his eyes fall to the floor. When Shaw put it this way the whole thing sounded stupid. "Why was I following her anyway? I was never disclosed the information behind this."

"You don't have to be disclosed the information! It's not your job to question everything assigned to you."

"I risked my life following the girl not knowing why! I deserve to know what is going on."

"I am sending you back to the Isle to find her, follow her, and complete your mission. Now that she has seen you I don't see any way around it. You are going to have to kill her." Shaw noticed Tyrendis' shoulders slump forward. "Don't start with me; I wasn't the one that exposed myself to her. What other option do we have?"

"I will not kill her not even knowing why she needs to die." Tyrendis lifted his chin at this declaration. Tyrendis wasn't one to kill for the sport.

"I will see what I can do with the King but Tyrendis you have brought this on yourself, all of it. The girl is meaningless to you, nothing but a mere enemy. Yet you would defy your King and let her live."

"See what can be done. If I have to kill her I want to know what she has done. Why am I being asked to kill her? Surely not just because she seen me in a field. She doesn't even know what I am! This whole operation is just a little bit odd." Tyrendis looked at Shaw hoping to piece together some answers. "I am going to stay in the inn tonight, after so much time in the woods a bed would be Elune sent. You can find me there tomorrow and tell me what is going on or you can kill the girl yourself. I will not have innocent blood on my hands."

With that Tyrendis turned and made his way out of the building not looking back. Something was definitely going on here. Surely his people would not hunt down innocent people and murder them for no reason. Were they no better than the Horde?

Adrienne had heard the truth and still did not believe it. The red and gold of the magnificent Court of the Sun had been a blur as they made their way up the long carpeted ramp into the room with the orb. She had known many people who had gone through the orb and either never came back because they were always too busy doing things for the other races of the Horde or because they were dead. She would definitely prefer the former of the two but neither was too appealing.

Marrah stood before the orb and turned to look at Adrienne. "Are you going to go through or have they not taught you how to even use this?" Her eyebrow raised watching Adrienne squirm. Adrienne moved closer to the orb pressing her hands to it and closing her eyes. Before she knew it she had materialized in a drab razed castle courtyard.

"This is the Inner Sanctum," stated Marrah, appearing just behind her. "We need to keep moving I spent more time than allotted explaining myself to your people. The Dark Lady is waiting and she doesn't have much patience. We will be going through the throne room and taking an elevator down." She started to walk towards the stone threshold then stopped and swung back around to meet Adrienne's eyes. "Oh hey, there's some really interesting… creatures here. Don't worry everything here is friendly should you do what you are destined."

What did that mean anyway, destined. Adrienne was pondering this along the way. She had heard of the Dark Lady sure but still this didn't seem like it had anything to do with her. "Dark Lady?"

"Don't tell me your people have not educated you about the Dark Lady. Have they forgotten who saved them? Ungrateful lot..." Marrah's eyes began to dimly shimmer then almost shine. "Why do they even bother to have allies when they are so self-absorbed? They care not for anyone but themselves!"

They made their way down the stairs around the bank and over the bridge of… Adrienne was not sure what was under that bridge. She didn't really want to think about it. They continued around the outer circle finally coming to the stairs ascending slightly near the Apothecarium. "This is the Royal Quarter. This is where the Dark Lady spends most of her days. I suggest showing a little respect if that is possible from a Sin'dorei!"

They crossed the threshold and Adrienne caught a glimpse of the Banshee Queen and could not take her eyes off of her. Being a high elf in life and not a human she only barely resembled the other forsaken. She was beautiful even in death. In fact Adrienne could see a lot of her features in the woman's face and current expression.

Sylvanas' ember eyes rose from the floor meeting Adrienne's. Adrienne could feel her gaze burning through her despite having a friendly expression. "I see you two have made it," she stated more to Marrah than Adrienne, her voice echoing through the Quarter. Adrienne glanced to the left to see three of her own kind here in the room. Maybe she would be okay…

"Yes, our former people have no regard for anyone, it is as you say," Marrah said.

"I have done everything I can for our people. Supplies and troops are always available to the elves. For I am one of the foremost protectors of Quel'Thalas sister. I know these small gestures can never make up for my failure when the Scourge invaded but it is the least I can do. Thrall agreed to take them into the Horde, not without some convincing." Sylvanas' face crumpled into a frown, "Though the elves still do not trust my intentions."

"My Queen, after all you have done for them…" Marrah started.

Adrienne watched, shocked at what she was hearing.

"Enough Marrah," Sylvanas cut her off. "Adrienne I am glad we could have this meeting. Forgive my brashness but there was only one way to get you here. The Sin'dorei would not hear my demands."

"I don't understand…" Adrienne began and trailed off.

"Yes, I know your people haven't told you. For you are my niece… my beloved sister was beside herself with the invasion and killing of our family. It is not like a high elf to accept and claim a half elven baby." Adrienne's mouth fell open. "Yes, you are but half elven. Because you were born with green eyes you were able to be hidden away safely among the Sin'dorei."

Adrienne stood in front of the Queen shocked. She had no idea that she was related to the Windrunners much less half elven.

"You will stay here tonight and we will talk further tomorrow. There is much to be done and I fear the Alliance may have a mark on your head."


End file.
